


Still Believe

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There's no such thing as a life set in stone.





	Still Believe

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

You've got the life

You've got the w_i_f_e

&& something told you not to

 **?** a_s_k **?**

for a·n·y·t·h·i·n·g else

But you're _human_ and a **man**

(not a little .::boy::.)

So when you look for

 **!** EXCITEment **!**

in a life that's cRaZy beyond control

(you're sure at some point Lune c-R-a-C-k-E-d)

your cheeks will burn a red ten shades lighter than

your crimson locks

at a **P_R_A_N_K**

You're glad your sons have such loyal, fun (h~a~n~d~s~o~m~e)

mates, but Lorcan went far **too** **far**

"Freddie, you must French the first person out in the hallway"

 **& &** then there was you, the victim

Short but long;; soft but _sweet_

a beast purred (rrr, **rrr** ) in your chest

He might've left to collect his prize

_but there were sure to be more truths_ _**& &** _ _D-A-R-E-S_

because that look in his eyes t-t-t-ooold you

that he enjoyed it, **t o o**

So all those years when Freddie came to visit?

He wasn't looking for Lorcan **& &**Lysander…

**Author's Note:**

> I like the abruptness of this… B3 The beast part was funny to me… As for the title—it's just Rolf still believing in the simplicity of love and attraction.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;3
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* XD So random, but v much a good prank. ;]


End file.
